The Nightmare Lord
by fairystail
Summary: Nine Bijuu. Nine Jinchuriki. Eight unique powers. The math does not add up. Kurama in a fit of revenge gives Naruto a power that will make his life an eternal waking Nightmare. Pairings undecided. inspired by a character from Part Time Gods. OC's welcome
1. Chapter 1

Nine Bijuu

Nine Jinchuriki

Eight unique powers

Kurama smirked from inside his new cage. He had just been sealed away again. Doomed to another life of loneliness and suffering again. This time however would be different. His previous hosts demanded his power, tortured him for it and yet Kurama always kept a hold on it. He would not give them what they wanted, ever!

This host however, this host hadn't hurt him just yet. Hadn't tortured him. hadn't demanded his power. In a way he would not be giving up, he would not be losing by giving up his power.

Kurama cackled madly from his cage. The years of isolation had not been too kind on his mind but at this point he did not care.

Let the fun begin, he thought to himself as he gave up a portion of his power. A spark and a Dominion to his new host.

The kid's life would be an eternal nightmare and he would have his mother to thank for that.

Deep inside the recesses of Uzumaki Naruto's seal an insane cackle could be heard and it didn't stop for a very long time.

...

Uzumaki Naruto wasn't your average child. Then again he was raised in a ninja village but even then he was not average. He did not play ninja with his friends growing up. He did not dream about throwing fireballs at armies of his enemies. He did not play with kunai. No what Naruto did instead was he spent his days and nights alone. Calmly walking through the village, ignoring every single glare that he received. He walked through every single area of town from the financial district to the red light district, from the sewers to the forests. He walked, watched and he learned. He failed most of his classes at the Academy only doing well in stealth and torture. No one could quite tll exactly what he did to those poor criminals that the Academy used for torture practice but within moments of being in a room with Naruto they would be screaming all that they knew just to get away from him.

It was graduation day at the Academy and Iruka was thanking all of the gods he knew that Naruto would no longer be in his class any more, the kid was clearly not the Kyuubi but even then something about him just made the Chunin uncomfortable.

"Now Naruto," Iruka began hesitantly. "I need you to perform a kawarimi with something in the room."

Naruto started at Iruka with cold, dead eyes before giving a slight nod. Nothing happened for a few seconds before Naruto disappeared in cloud of black smoke and a chair was in his place.

Iruka shook his head, there was no way he actually saw the dead form inside the smoke.

A second later and Naruto was back where he once was.

"Good," Iruka commented. "Now I need you to perform a henge for me."

Naruto was suddenly replaced with a monstrous individual with eight arms, six of which were mangled beyond repair. Blood red eyes, a torn out hole where the heart should have been, snakes filling sad hole, a shredded mess of flesh that was once his legs and cracks all over his body with which blood poured.

Iruka heard Mizuki throwing up and yet Iruka couldn't take his eyes off of the monstrosity in front of him. "Er...ah... yes. You can change back now," he said fearfully. It wasn't quite what the Chunin was expecting but technically Naruto had performed a henge.

The horror in front of him nodded and Naruto was once more standing there.

"and a bunshin?" Iruka asked slightly in fear of what would happen.

A perfectly average and normal bunshin appeared right next to Naruto. It wasn't well made but it was enough to pass the young Uzumaki. Thank Kami.

"Congratulations you pass," Iruka beamed at Naruto. "Here's your Hitai-ate and you will be required to come back here a week from now at nine am."

Naruto gave a small nod, taking the Hitai-ate from Iruka. "Thank you," he whispered quietly before exiting the room.

Both Iruka and Mizuki let out a sigh of relief.

...

Once more Naruto found himself walking through the streets, the people glaring hatefully at him as he passed. Idly he wondered just how they would react if he truly let them know what he thought of them, what he knew about them. Would they hate him or fear him?

He shook his head, it was bad to think like that besides the old man would be upset with him.

Eventually the sun set and Naruto was walking through the streets in the dark, he felt more comfortable at times like this. At night when was when he felt safe, comfortable and powerful. Nothing could harm him at night and he knew it.

"Uzumaki Naruto," a voice called from out of the darkness. "Hokage-sama requests your presence."

Naruto nodded as the ANBU came out of the shadows up to him. It was Panda today, Naruto liked panda he was always professional with him and didn't flinch away from his eyes like so many did.

Panda grabbed Naruto firmly and Shunshin'd the two away, to the Hokage's office.

"thank you for bringing him here Panda. You may return back to your regular duties," the aged Hokage said from behind his desk.

Despite the smile on the old man's face and the smile in his eyes Naruto could sense the nightmares t come, something had happened.

"Hai Hokage-sama," Panda said giving a respectful bow before moving to leave. Just before he was fully outside the room Naruto called out.

"They will not bother you tonight," he informed the ANBU.

Panda didn't say anything as the door closed behind him.

"that was kind of you Naruto-kun," the Hokage said with a gentle smile, "I'm sure Panda is thankful for what you have done."

Naruto gave a small shrug, "he feels as if he deserves to be bothered by them. His punishment for failing. He is not thankful but he does not deserve to suffer like this any more," the young blond finished as he sat down in one of the office chairs. "Now what is the problem old man."

the Hokage let out a soft sigh, it pained him to see Naruto being so mature, he was only thirteen after all, he should still be acting like a child. "Mizuki has stolen the Forbidden Scroll and we can't find him."

"So you want me to find him and retrieve the scroll for you," Naruto deduced.

"Yes," the Hokage nodded. "I hate to put you in danger like this Naruto but we can not let the scroll fall in the wrong hands and you are our best hope at getting it back."

"And Mizuki?"

"We need the scroll and information on who he is working for and with, other than that it does not matter," came the response.

Naruto nodded before getting up from his seat, "it will be a while before I can start looking for him. I am going to go and get something to eat," he informed the old man before walking out of the office, not even waiting for a response.

...

Mizuki was running through the forest. He didn't know what it was but something was chasing him. He couldn't see it just hear it and somehow that made it much, much more terrifying.

There was a loud creaking sound from behind him and a tree fell down, just missing him. Mizuki turned right and kept running, he had to get away, he just had to. After what felt like hours and hours of running Mizuki began to get tired and eventually collapsed on the dirt, too tired to care that he was about to die.

The sound of footsteps could be heard getting closer and closer until a giant, seven foot tall scarecrow walked out of the woods, a rusty farmer's scythe in it's grasp. It regarded Mizuki with the jagged cuts that were it's eyes, before it turned and walked away. _**"Not even worth killing,"**_ Mizuki heard come from the walking horror.

Mizuki blinked and he found himself in the middle of Konoha's market during lunchtime. People walked around him, pushing against him as they moved from place to place, not a single one of them even looking at him. How dare they not look at him! How dare they. He was the one who stole the Forbidden Scroll and they just ignored him?

It was too much for Mizuki and in anger he pulled out a kunai, cutting into the person next to him. Not a single person paid any attention to the bloody corpse nor it's murderer. Again and again Mizuki cut people, ripping them apart, killing them and yet everyone else just went about their day not even paying him or his deeds any attention. Not even noticing him.

"Hey Iruka," someone called out excitedly and suddenly the crowd did react, as one they all rushed to where Iruka appeared. Smiling at him, talking excitedly and praising the worthless excuse for a ninja. Oh how Mizuki hated Iruka and everyone else. Even Tsubaki was there, praising Iruka and ignoring Mizuki.

Mizuki would make all of them pay!

"you know you deserve this," a soft voice came from behind Mizuki. "you deserve to be treated like this, like the insignificant nothing that you are."

"I'm not nothing!" Mizuki roared in fury, throwing his kunai at the offending voice.

The Kyuubi brat, the source of the voice, just casually reached out and picked the kunai out of the air. "You can't even kill an unarmed child who was just recently made a genin. That sounds like nothing to me," it mocked.

"Shut up! Shut up! SHUT UP!" Mizuki roared, throwing a fuma shuriken at the monster but once more his weapon was just casually picked out of the air.

"I don't know why you even try, a nothing like you could never hope to hurt me," the Kyuubi-brat continued to mock. "You aren't even worth killing. I mean sure you stole some scroll but let's face it would it really be such an important scroll if a nothing like you could steal it?"

"heh that just shows how great I am," Mizuki boasted.

"Yes really great," the Kyuubi-brat smirked. "it takes real skill to steal a blank scroll."

Mizuki paled slightly, "what did you say demon?"

The Kyuubi-brat's smirk widened, "you mean you didn't know? Didn't even check? Tell me would the Hokage really keep such an important scroll out in the open? Why don't you have a look right now? Go on I'll wait."

Mizuki didn't trust the demon at all but it's words did make sense so hesitantly Mizuki took the scroll off of his back and opened it up. "it...it's blank!" he cried out.

"it's cute how a nothing like you thought that you could actually do anything of note. I wonder what your boss is going to say when he finds out that you failed him."

"Yes Mizuki what will I say," came a silky smooth voice, one that promised eternal pain to those who disappoint.

Mizuki turned and found himself in one of Orochimaru's laboratories. His lord and master there in front of him a curious yet sadistic look on his face. "Tell me Mizuki what will I say? What will I do with you?"

"m-my l-l-lord it w-was all the d-d-demon's f-fault," Mizuki stammered fearfully, inching backwards until he bumped into an operating table.

Orochimaru shook his head in mock sadness, "blaming others for your failures? And I had such high hopes for you Mizuki. I guess this is my lesson that I should never trust a nothing like you to do a job. Perhaps that fellow Iruka would be a better tool than yourself."

"I-Iruka's t-too soft hearted my lord," Mizuki got out.

Orochimaru gave a slow, considering look, "perhaps but even then he can't be as useless as you. Though perhaps useless is the wrong phrase. After all you would make an excellent test subject for my newest batch of a flesh eating virus," the Snake Sannin mused.

Straps came from the table, grabbing on to Mizuki and pulling him down. Locking him in place. Orochimaru pulled a needle out of his robes and advanced on his newest test subject, "now don't you worry Mizuki, this will hurt you a lot more than it will hurt me. Kukuku."

...

In the middle of the woods, hidden in the roots of a tree lay Mizuki's sleeping body. A dark cloud of smoke started to seep out from his skin until it formed into Uzumaki Naruto. Without any hesitation Naruto pulled out a kunai and slit the traitor's throat, grabbed the Forbidden Scroll, sealed away the head and destroyed the rest of the body.

Without a single word Naruto just calmly climbed out of the tree's roots and after orientating himself started to calmly walk his way back in the direction of the Village.

"I'm going to miss Mizuki," Naruto muttered almost sadly to himself.

...

...

...

So yeah another story after how long? Meh who cares.

I got the idea for thhis story from a character I created for a TTRPG called Part Time Gods.

It's going to be interesting to do this but I hope it goes well and I hope you guys enjoy it.

P.S there's a cookie for the person who can tell me who Naruto henge'd into for the graduation exam. It won't be a real cookie but still it's a cookie :P

oh yeah. I'm thinking of doing a pairing for this at the moment im deciding between

Hyuga Hanabi

Temari

or Ayame.

If anyone has other suggestions let me know, OC's are welcome as well. Harems are not welcome however.


	2. Chapter 2

It was mid-day when Naruto finally made it back to the village, the Forbidden Scroll on his back and Mizuki's head sealed away. Without a look or word of acknowledgement to the guards he walked through the village gates and made his way towards the Hokage tower.

As he walked Naruto thought on what had happened, it wasn't the first time he had used his unique abilities to kill someone, it wouldn't be the last how ever the fact that Mizuki was working for Orochimaru was worrying. The Snake Sannin could not be trusted and if he was making such an open attack against Konoha then he had something planned. Well not like it affected Naruto anyway, despite special circumstances he was just a genin and as such Orochimaru was way above his pay grade. "I wonder what his nightmares contain," he murmured to himself as he walked into the Hokage Tower.

He walked past the receptionist, ignoring her protests. Really by now she should know that he didn't care what she had to say. And without even hesitating he walked into the old man's office.

The old man appeared to be in a meeting with the Hyuga clan head, though a little girl was there as well. Not like he really cared, the clan head had way too few nightmares about his brother's death for Naruto's liking. "Mission accomplished," he informed the old man, taking the scroll off of his back and throwing it onto the desk. "Sorry that it took so long, he was further from Konoha than expected," Naruto added the scroll with Mizuki's head in it to the desk.

"I see was there any trouble?" the old man asked, carefully putting the two scrolls somewhere less conspicuous.

"Just a few bears on the way back, nothing too serious. Shall I give you all of the details now or just let you read over my mission report when I finish it later?" he asked.

The Hyuga head spoke up, interrupting their conversation, "perhaps later would be best," he half suggested half ordered, "Hokage-sama and I were in the middle of an important conversation."

Naruto stared at the Hyuga head blankly, using his abilities to make sure that the man would not get a single second of sleep that night before turning back to the Hokage.

Naruto could see the amusement in the old man's eyes, he found it funny how Naruto just completely ignored the Hyuga head like that. "Perhaps it would be best for you to come back later with your report, Naruto-kun. I believe that Miyako will have your mission check ready for you."

"Who?" Naruto asked in confusion.

The old man let out a soft snort of amusement this time, "my receptionist. I believe you pass her on the way in almost every day."

Naruto nodded, that made sense. "See you later old man," he said quietly before turning and walking out of the room, making sure not to even acknowledge the Hyuga. It always amused him when they got uppity about 'lack of respect.'

...

Hanabi glared at the blonde boy's back as he walked out of the office. How dare he not even acknowledge her father, the head of the Hyuga! How dare he interrupt their meeting like that without even an apology. How dare he call Hokage-sama old man! How dare he not even look at her, the future Hyuga clan head.

Not even realising what she was doing Hanabi followed that infuriating peasant out of the office, to the reception and stood there glaring down at him while he talked to the receptionist. Then he had the audacity to not even pay her any attention. Again!

She then moved to stand in front of him, just as he made to leave the building, her hands on her hips. Now he would have no choice but to acknowledge her.

He just brushed her to the side and walked past, not once even looking at her.

"Apologize dammit," she shouted after the rude boy.

He still ignored her and so she set off after him, she would not leave him alone for even a second until he acknowledged her presence and apologised for being so rude to her.

So she followed him through the town, yelling at him every now and then to no avail and eventually she followed him into an unassuming building. He walked inside and Hanabi followed. The inside of the building was boring and gray, a boring white carpet with boring gray walls, the only colour came from plain, boring pot plants. There was no receptionist in here, or waiting desk. Just a long corridor, stretching off both ways and doors going along them.

The annoying boy turned to the right and as such Hanabi followed. For a second she wondered if she was allowed to be in here but then shook the thought away, she was a Hyuga she was allowed wherever she wanted.

They passed a few ninja walking down the hallways and a few of them looked at Hanabi strangely but not a single one of them said anything, obviously they knew their place around a Hyuga.

Eventually the ruffian stopped at a door and opened it, revealing a set of stairs going down, down, down.

After several flights they stopped at a door labelled 'Torture and Interrogation Department.' that caused Hanabi a bit of pause but seeing the boy walk in without hesitance caused her to follow behind, anything he could do she could do better.

The inside of the Torture and Interrogation Department was as dull and gray as the rest of the building though Hanabi noticed a lot more people walking around. There were members of several of the lesser clans such as Yamanaka's, Nara's and the Aburame. The boy walked up to some clanless ninja and spoke, how dare he speak to some clanless loser and yet ignore her!

"I need you to find Mao Tsubaki and bring her here. Inform her that she is not under arrest just that I need to question her about something."

"Sure thing Naruto," the peasant replied, "what's with the pipsqueak?"

pipsqueak? Pipsqueak? Did that clanless loser just call her pipsqueak? "Apologize for your insolence right now," she snarled.

"I have no idea what you are talking about," the boy said, not even looking at Hanabi still. "But if you don't mind I'd like to talk to Tsubaki before I finish my report for the old man."

The peasant just waved his hand, "yeah, yeah I got it. Later Naruto, later pipsqueak."

Hanabi let out a growl as she watched the peasant walk away.

The boy turned and walked away, going into what must have been a random room and closed the door shut behind him. Hanabi heard the lock click as well.

"How dare you lock me out!" she shrieked, all manner of decorum gone.

Hanabi kept banging and shouting at the door for the next ten minutes.

...

Naruto sighed as he listened to the little brat's screeching. Sure it was fun to completely ignore her but didn't anyone teach her not to follow strange ninja? Didn't anyone teach her that a little brat is not meant to be giving orders? "Clearly the Hyuga don't know how to raise their own kids," he muttered.

Deciding that it had been a long night and he really should at least get some rest, Naruto sat down at the simple table, the table and two chairs being the only things in the room, closed his eyes and tried to sleep.

The middle of the day was the best time for him to try and sleep, the would be less people having dreams for him to accidentally invade and turn to nightmares, not to mention that the screams that usually accompanied nightmares was not really that relaxing.

After about an hour of nightmarish sleep, some of the prisoners were being given a break it appeared, Naruto heard a polite knock on the door and the voice of that Chunin he sent off. "I have brought Mao Tsubaki for you sir," he said formally through the door.

Naruto just rolled his eyes at that, it always annoyed him when people were respectful towards him. Sure the only reason the Chunin was being respectful was because Tsubaki was there and it didn't look good if he wasn't but still he was a fresh genin, not really deserving of respect.

Naruto pulled himself up from the table and unlocked the door, opening it just wide enough to see the people outside. The pipsqueak was still there. "Thank you for bringing her," he yawned before gesturing for Tsubaki to walk into the room.

She glanced at him, hatred and fear clear as day in her eyes. "Nobody said that you would be interrogating me," she hissed.

Naruto ignored the hatred and fear, he was used to it. "Questioning not interrogating," he replied, walking back towards the table and taking a seat.

"In that case I don't have to be here, I can leave," she pointed out. Turning and walking away.

"In that case I will put in my mission report that one Mao Tsubaki was unwilling to provide any information about the traitor to the village. In fact she seemed on guard, fearful and worried. Classic traits in someone who has something to hide," he called out. Then he started mentally counting down on his fingers. ' _five. Four. Three. Two. On..oh there she is."_

Tsubaki reappeared in the door way, the look of fear and hatred even clearer on her face. "Are you threatening me demon?" she asked furiously.

"Just stating a simple fact," Naruto said with a smirk, "now are you going to sit down or shall I get started on my mission report?"

Indecision warred on Tsubaki's face but after a few moments she stepped into the room, slammed the door behind her and leaned against the far wall, as far away from Naruto as possible.

Naruto sighed, it was so much easier when they at least attempted to play along. "before we begin I'd just like to inform you of a few things. First of all this is just an informal questioning not an interrogation. If you admit to any crimes or I suspect you have committed any crimes then all that will happen is that I will inform someone and they will decide whether or not to act on that information. Secondly, I have no legal right at this time to torture you and as such if I even tried the camera's in the corners of the room would pick that up and I would later be tried for illegal torture. You are safe from that. Last of all and I can't stress this enough," here Naruto's voice went from his calm, dead tone to a harsher one, "if I was the fucking Kyuubi the don't you think I would have razed this village to the ground with how everyone looks at me and treats me?"

"I know your true nature demon, you're just biding your time," Tsubaki snarled.

"So instead of trying to be nice so I don't want to destroy you all you decide to just piss me off more is that it?" he asked sarcastically.

"Ask your questions demon," she grit out.

Naruto sighed once more, "fine whatever, How long have you and Mizuki been dating for?"

"Just over two years," came the instant response.

"Were you two living together? And if so for how long?"

Tsubaki shook her head slightly, "no we were not."

"And yet you have been dating for over two years, that's a little uncommon isn't it?" Naruto asked

"With him as a teacher and myself as an Iryonin it was decided that we could take our time, take it slow."

"His idea I assume."

Tsubaki nodded, almost a little sadly, "it was."

Naruto nodded, "I noticed that you didn't show any surprise at all that I brought up Mizuki," he pointed out.

"The Nin who came to grab me mentioned that this was about him," she responded.

"And yet he himself did not know that," Naruto smirked.

Tsubaki paled at that but did not say anything, just glared daggers at Naruto.

"How long have you known?" Naruto asked.

Tsubaki just continued to glare at him for a few minutes, "two months," she eventually spat out.

"Why didn't you tell inform anyone when you found out?"

It looked like Tsubaki wasn't going to respond until a cruel smirk alighted on her face. "you may not know this, being a demon which no one will ever love," she sneered, "but most people do not betray or abandon those that they love. Of course you will never experience that will you."

Naruto didn't react to that, "you do realise that your loved one committed treason, escaped the village and as a result of your knowledge left you behind to be executed for treason. Clearly either what you said does not hold true or Mizuki never loved you."

Tsubaki glared at him, her hand reaching for a kunai, clearly intent on killing him but she stopped. Obviously common sense let her know the consequences of such an action. She turned and threw the door open with a bang and walked out.

Naruto slowly counted to ten once she was gone. Once he was finished he stood up, placed a hand on his chair and threw it at the wall with all of his might. His power raged at him, desperate to be let loose, to let all of Konoha know of his rage but he held it in. The amount of damage it could cause in a moment like this would be too much. Besides he couldn't blame the fucking bitch for what she said, she was just angry and upset about what had happened. Still it didn't make him feel better, it's not like he enjoyed the fear everyone held while looking at him, it's not like he enjoyed that everyone who even touched him would be plagued by nightmares, it's not like it was his fucking choice!

Screaming in rage he picked his chair back up and repeatedly bashed it into the wall, over and over and over and over again.

"Should have told that bitch I killed her fucking boyfriend," he growled after a while. "The look on her face would have been worth it. So would have killing her when she attacked me, self defence is a wonderful excuse."

"Are you quite done acting like a child?" the little Hyuga pipsqueak asked from the doorway.

...

...

...

So yeah Chapter 2 is up and I hope you guys liked it.

To the guy who guessed Lord loss yeah you're right but I lied no cookie for you, you get a banana :P

The Pairing votes are currently

Oc: 1

Hanabi: 1

Yakumo: 1

Ayame: 1

No one: 1

Also nice to notice people following this story and enjoying it. I mean I know you would because I am awesome and everything I do is perfect but still thanks guys :)

As before OC's are welcome, encouraged even.

So yeah read, review and tell Wade to put the Hugh Jackson picture back on again cause he is UUUGGGGLYYY!


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto stared at the little brat for a few moments. Suddenly without any warning he threw the chair in his hands at the wall right beside her.

The brat flinched in fright before regaining her composure and glaring at him, "how dare you attack me like that you peasant!" she shrieked.

Naruto, without a word, strode forward and grabbed her by the neck, not enough to choke her but enough so that she would know he was serious. "That was not an attack brat," he snarled. "That was me releasing some frustration. If I wanted to hit you, you would have been hit. If I wanted to hurt you, you would be in pain. If I wanted to break every fucking bone in your body then I would have done so. Do I make myself clear?"

The brief look of fear in her eyes was sweet, sweet pleasure for Naruto He knew that even without his powers affecting her that she would be having nightmares about this later on tonight. The look of fear quickly faded away and a look of anger filled her eyes, moving faster than Naruto expected she reached out and poked his arm several times.

"Mother fucker," Naruto snarled as his arm lost all feeling and just fell to his side, the brat was let free.

The brat gave a mocking smirk, "now that you know the power of the Jyuken I will give you one last chance. I will forgive you for your insolence if you kiss my feet."

Naruto glared at her for several moments, the urge to throttle her immense. But he wasn't allowed to do that, he was a genin now, he could not just beat up little girls outside of a spar, that would get him in serious... "So you really think that you are so much stronger than I am?" he asked, a cruel smirk on his face.

The brat sniffed in disdain, "of course I am. I am the next head of the Hyuga, not a lowly commoner like you."

"So you would have no problem proving it then Hyuga- _sama_ ," he mocked. However Naruto did not wait for a response he just pushed past her, out into the T&I hallway, looking at the people who were gathered outside in curiosity. "Hyuga- _sama_ here has kindly agreed to a spar with me," he told everyone. "Of course just to make sure that it doesn't get too far out of hand we need a referee," he eyed each person up until he found exactly who he wanted.. "Anko! You wouldn't mind would you?"

"I never agreed to a spar," the brat exclaimed

Naruto nodded in a fake kindly way, "fair enough. We wouldn't want Hyuga- _sama_ to get hurt after all would we?" he mocked.

The brat growled, "it will be you getting hurt not me you insolent commoner!" It was almost too easy.

Anko strolled out of the crowd, half naked as usual with a sadistic, shit-eating grin on her face. "Heh get to watch two brats trying to kill each other, what could be better," she remarked.

"Where are your clothes!?" the brat shrieked in horror.

Anko frowned playfully, as if deep in thought. "You know now that you mention it I'm not entirely sure." She gave a small shrug, "meh who cares anyway. Come on let's get to the training room so I can watch you two kill each other, preferably in a slow and painful manner."

Naruto smirked, Anko would clearly let the fight go on longer than it needed to. It probably wasn't healthy to take his anger out on a girl of what? Eleven? But he truly did not care. It would be sweet.

...

Hanabi stared off against her opponent. They were currently in what was a large empty training room. A group of roughly twenty people were to the side watching them and placing bets on the winner, Hanabi was angry that all of the bets were against her but she would show the peasants just how much they were outclassed by the Hyuga.

Her opponent was gazing back at her with those eyes, cold, dead and yet filled with so much anger. She would never admit it but his eyes were almost as disturbing as cousin Neji. Not that it mattered how disturbing he was, she was going to win.

"Alright" the scantily dressed peasant called out. "In this corner we have the pint sized terror, the horror of kindergarten teachers everywhere we have... some Hyuga brat! Seriously what's her name? Ah right Hanabi. We have Hanabi!" the peasant yelled. Hanabi grit her teeth, she would teach the peasant a lesson on respect later.

"And in this corner we have T and I's little munchkin, a walking talking emo with no social skills and I'm reasonably sure that this is his idea of a date. Seriously kid sometimes I worry about you. Here we have Uzumaki Naruto!" A few people clapped, cheered and yelled out some inane comments but mostly they were just staring at the woman in exasperation.

"Now Kill! Kill! Kill!" the woman shouted, jumping up with a flip and landing on the roof.

Hanabi turned her attention back to her opponent and activated her Byakugan. It appeared that his right arm was still injured from her previous attack but it would heal soon if she didn't hurry.

Her opponent regarded her coolly before he slowly, step by step, began to walk towards her. He didn't hurry, nor did he dawdle he just walked towards her as if he had all the time in the world, as if he was just taking a stroll. She would teach him not to look down on her!

She dashed forward as fast as she can and just as she was within reached struck with her fingers, poking him several times in his Tenketsu, well trying to poke him. Just before she touched him he calmly took a step back, just outside of the range of her attacks and regarded her. "Is that all you have?" he asked mockingly, "It appears that the Hyuga really do not live up to their reputation at all."

"Shut up!" Hanabi spat, throwing stepping forward and striking out once more only for the peasant to take a step back. This happened several more times, Hanabi took a step forward and her opponent took a step back, the distance between them never once getting any smaller.

"Is running away all that you can do?" Hanabi taunted, gasping slightly for breath.

"I don't know. Is striking thin air all that you can do?" her opponent shot back. "but if it makes you feel better then I suppose that I could attack. _**Fenrir's Chains."**_

Multiple chains with sharp spear heads for the ends shot out of the floor, the walls, the roof and even her opponent. They all appeared to be made of brittle black ice, so brittle that Hanabi wasn't even sure how the chains hadn't even shattered. Suspecting a genjutsu she focused on the chains with her Byakugan but the it told her that not only were the chains real but they had no chakra either. Not knowing what to make of them she did the only thing that made sense, she dodged.

She twisted, she turned, ducked, dived and danced out of the way of the chains, always just dodging them by a hair's breadth. "What's the matter," he opponent asked. "Is dodging all that you can do?"

Hanabi wanted to respond, to deliver a scathing insult or slap that stupid look off of his face but all she could do was keep dancing out of the way of the chains. She wasn't sure exactly how they were moving but they could be dangerous and she wouldn't risk it.

Suddenly all of the chains reared back, obviously preparing for a big attack but luckily for Hanabi they left her opponent wide open. With a triumphant smirk she charged forward once more however this time instead of stepping back like he did before he moved forward to meet her head on.

He dodged her first attack and retaliated with a left jab which she also dodged. She thrust forward with her hands, he sidestepped and returned fire with a roundhouse kick which she ducked under. This continued on for several moments, she would attack and he would easily move out of the way, he would then throw a sloppy attack which she would dodge and the whole scenario would start over again. Then she saw something behind her, the chains were all gathered and spearing forward towards her back. Reacting on instinct Hanabi twirled to the side and watched as the chains went right past her, into her opponent.

Gasping, she stared in shock as her opponent was speared through by his own chains. They went right through his body, out the other end. He just looked at them blankly, his blood dripping out of his wound, onto the chains and the floor. "That...hurts," he muttered weakly as the chains slowly withdrew from his body. He then took a weak, stumbling step forward and then another.

For every hesitant step forward he took, Hanabi took a step back. She had never seen someone truly as injured as her opponent was, the Jyuken only stopped chakra it didn't actually wound. She felt sick, weak, faint and disgusted all at once as the peasant staggered towards her, his organs slowly starting to fall out of the hole in his chest.

Eventually though Hanabi reached a wall and had nowhere left to retreat to as the peasant keep moving closer. Oh god the amount of blood he had lost, why wasn't he dead? He weakly grabbed on to her, using her to keep himself standing and she saw his lips part, moving as he tried to say something. "I...I...win," he gasped before he suddenly grabbed her head and slammed it into the wall, knocking her out.

...

Naruto looked at his down opponent coldly. It wasn't as sweet as he hopped it would be, it didn't make him feel any better. Sure the anger was gone but he wasn't any happier. With a sigh he bent down and picked the brat, Hanabi, up.

A soft whistle of appreciating came from behind him, "you sure like to play with your food don't you brat," she smirked. "it would have been so easy for you to finish your little girlfriend off a lot sooner."

"I was angry," came Naruto's response as he started to head out of the room, pushing past the assembled people in his way. Anko wasn't a bad person but he never felt good when she complimented his actions like that, it was disturbing to say the least. "I need some ramen," he muttered.

After a while, a lot of fear and anger filled glances, lots of muttering and a few threats all from some stupid civilians, Naruto found himself at Ichiraku Ramen. He carefully placed Hanabi down on the seat next to his and turned towards the counter, seeing Ayame and Teuchi staring at him, the fear was in their eyes as well but at least there was no hate.

"Do I want to know?" Teuchi ask.  
"Naruto what the hell did you do!" Ayame shrieked at the same time.

"Just a little spar, she'll wake up eventually," Naruto responded calmly, hoping that it would placate the woman.

"A little spar?" Ayame asked in outrage, "then why is her face covered in bandages if it's just a little spar."

"I couldn't make them hold properly,' Naruto responded.

Ayame palmed her face and muttered something about idiotic boys. "dad I'll get the first aid kick can you get Naruto's food ready? Add a miso for the girl."

"Hai," Teuchi said, giving a salute with a wooden spoon before he set to work.

"you don't have to do that," Naruto said as Ayame set about fixing up Hanabi's bandages and inspecting her head wound.

Ayame snorted, "yeah right like I'm going to listen to you about medical advice," she muttered. "Mr what do you mean it's bad when a cut goes green?"

"I was four," he muttered.

"the time you tried to cauterize a paper cut?"

"I was bored."

"The time you put a burn under hot water?"

"Accident."

"The time you bandaged yourself up too tightly and cut of circulation to your hand?"

"Hey Teuchi is my ramen ready yet?" Naruto called out.

"That's what I thought," Ayame smirked as she finished bandaging Hanabi up. She pat Naruto's head as she made her way past him back into the kitchen. "Face it Naru-kun you are hopeless when it comes to first aid."

Naruto didn't say anything, just fell into silence and waited for his food to arrive. Eventually Teuchi finished cooking and placed five bowls in front of Naruto and one in front of Hanabi. "So whose the girl?" he asked.

Naruto waited until he finished a bowl of ramen before replying, "her names Hyuga Hanabi, an annoying little brat who thinks too much of herself. She claimed she was better than me, we sparred and she lost."

Teuchi gave a theatrical sigh, "back in my day we went out to movies for dates, we didn't beat each other up."

"We are not dating," Naruto dead-panned.

Teuchi grinned cheekily, "did you hear that dear you still have a chance!"

"Daaad!" Ayame shrieked, her face bright red with embarrassment. "I am not interested in Naruto!"

"Aww but I was hoping for some grandchildren soon," Teuchi teased.

"Would you peasants shut up?" came a groan from Hanabi.

"Now now," Ayame chided, "there is no need for you to talk like that."

Hanabi just turned to glare at her. Ayame sighed and placed a glass of water and some pills on the counter right in front of Hanabi. "here these will help for the headache I assume you are feeling."

Hanabi just grabbed the pills and downed them with a quick drink of water, "where am I?"

"You're at Ichiraku Ramen," Teuchi called out. "Naruto brought you here after your little spar."

Hanabi turned as if just noticing that Naruto was there, "you seem uninjured," she commented, "how?"

Naruto gave a small shrug, knowing that it would infuriate her, "never mind. There is food there for you, eat it before it goes cold," he ordered as he began on his fifth bowl.

The little brat looked at her food in disgust so Naruto did the only reasonable thing. "Eat," he ordered before shoving her face into the bowl of ramen.

...

...

...

So yeah another chapter is done. i'm surprised that I lasted 3 chapters and it hasn't even been team selections yet.

Also what I should have mentioned is for the pairirngs there is no romance planned for a while, Naruto is a little fucked up if you haven't noticed. And yeah I made Hanabi 11.

So what do you guys think so far? You can comment on stuff other than pairings you know.


	4. Chapter 4

Sarutobi Hiruzen, the Sandaime Hokage, God of Shinobi, The Professor and one of the most dangerous men alive just calmly watched the people rush into his office, shouting about how it was unfair, he promised them something else, they thought they were getting, he needed to change it. Basically they were telling him what he had done and promised, and how he should do his job. It was always amusing when this happened, but he would have to nip this in the bud soon.

Slowly and calmly he pulled his pipe out of his desk, placed some herbs in it, placed it in his mouth and lit it before taking a long, relaxing drag. I am quite curious to find out that you three all believe yourselves to be the Hokage here," he eventually said.

Ah yes that shut them up, "with all due respect Hokage-sama I was under the assumption that I was-" Kurenai began before Hiruzen decided to cut her off.

"You were under the assumption that you would be getting a team completely unsuited to your particular talents. Is that correct?" he asked calmly.

Kurenai gaped for a few seconds and in which time Asuma piped in, "what about my team old man. You can't tell me that I wasn't suited to teaching them!" Ah yes Asuma did always seem to take offence to every little thing that he did.

"It should please you to know Asuma that I was more than happy with your team set up...it's just that the other teams needed lots of reworking and unfortunately this was the only way to make all of the teams work," it was kind of disappointing that his son would not actually listen to his reasoning.

"What was wrong with my team," Kurenai demanded before adding a respectful, "Hokage-sama."

"Do you mean besides the fact that you an infiltration and genjutsu expert wanted to train a team of trackers, two of which would focus almost primarily on taijutsu?" he asked. Why did everyone always have to question his decisions.

"And what about my team?" Kakashi asked, "skill wise they went together well."

Hiruzen nodded, "tell me Kakashi what was Sakura's best subject in the Academy," he asked calmly.

Kakashi just stared back blankly, clearly wondering what that had to do with anything.

"if you do not even know what all of your students are capable of then how do you know that they are suited to work together or to be trained by you?"

"but-"

"But nothing. Also just in case you were wondering the personalities on your previous team did not match. I guarantee that they would have been at each others throats for most of every single mission you would ever take. They needed to be changed around."

"but what about-  
"It wasn't just the personalities of the students with each other but they would not have all worked fully well under certain jounin, I took everything into account. I asked their Academy instructors for help. I asked the ANBU for input. I had them all tailed and had detailed dossiers made on each and every single one of them. This is the best team set up that I could do."

The three jounin glared at him, murder in their eyes. Ah sometimes it was fun being him.

"Is that all Hokage-sama," Asuma grit out, putting extra emphasis on the title.

Hiruzen allowed his internal grin to finally show up on his face, "there is one tiny little thing before you three leave," he told them. "well you see in your current state of mind I do not see you actually taking the time to _properly_ test your prospective teams. However I can't have it be pushed back, they have already waited a weak after all so here is what's going to happen. I am going to have ANBU watch each of your tests and report back to me, if any of you are particularly harsh on your teams then you will be demoted, back to genin," ah the looks of shock on all of their faces was worth it. "Now you may go," he told them, adding a shooing motion with his hands for good measure.

Once his office was once again empty Hiruzen took a long, deep drag on his pipe and sighed. Sometimes it was good to be king.

...

As always Naruto was the first one in the classroom and so he took his regular seat, far in the back and just waited. Slowly, one by one everyone walked into the room, excited and happy that they were finally going to be real ninja now. As each person walked in Naruto couldn't help but wonder, just how had they spent the last week? Did they celebrate with their families? Did they train? Did they just relax? Did they attempt to find out who their sensei or teams were? Well whatever they did Naruto doubted it was similar to him. Being annoyed by Miko during the night, being hounded by the pipsqueak during the day, having to fight the old man for more rights within T and I, ignoring everyone who kept on teasing him about the pipsqueak and briefly training whenever he got a moment's rest.

Naruto looked up as Uchiha Sasuke sat down next to him, using Naruto to keep the fan-girls at bay again. They didn't say anything to each other, barely acknowledging the other with even a simple nod. It worked for them. Naruto and Sasuke did not like each other, they didn't hate each other either but for their own personal reasons they kept the other person at bay, at least emotionally anyway.

Naruto kept Sasuke at bay because of the Uchiha's nightmares. So many nightmares, so strong and so vivid. They gave Naruto such power, radiating off of the Uchiha even during the day and Naruto knew that if he didn't keep himself in check around the Uchiha then he would take and take and take, feeding the Uchiha's nightmares even more until one day Sasuke would be dancing at the end of a noose. No Naruto would keep himself emotionally distant from the Uchiha, it was better that way.

"Hello everyone," Iruka suddenly spoke up. "It is good to see you all this last time before you go off and become ninja but don't forget you can always come and say hello to your old-" Iruka trailed off as a jounin walked into the room. He was tall, thin, had a mask covering most of his face with his Hitai-ate covering one of his eyes and a mess of white hair.

"Uzumaki, Uchiha and Haruno you're with me," the man stated.

Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura moved to get up when Iruka spoke. "I'm sorry but you appear to be after the wrong people. Your team is-"

"I know who my team is, they are the people I just called out chunin," the jounin said coldly, "or would you like to test my patience further?"

Iruka looked taken aback from what the jounin said but he quickly regathered himself, "now see here I was given this list from the Hokage himself and I will not have you-"

"And I was given my orders from the Hokage just now. Are you going to keep this up chunin or should I write you up for insubordination?" the jounin snarled.

"Who is he dobe?" Uchiha whispered as the entire class watched the two ninja arguing with each other.

"Hatake Kakashi. An elite ninja, child of The White Fang. Former student of the Yondaime. Unfortunately due to several deaths in his early childhood he has never really recovered properly from them and even now is still in a form of depression," Naruto responded.

"He can also hear you," Hatake pointed out.

Naruto nodded, "that would make sense since I wasn't trying to be quite about it. Are you really our sensei?"

Hatake nodded in reply, "I am now follow me," he ordered, moving towards the door.

Instead of following after Hatake, Naruto, Uchiha and Sakura instead turned to face Iruka. Iruka gave a small sigh, "Kiba, Hinata and Sasuke please follow Hatake-san."

Hatake whirled around, "I believe I asked for Uzumaki, Uchiha and Haruno," he growled.

"Hey you got a problem with us old man?" Kiba shouted out in annoyance. Akamaru barked in agreement.

Hatake glared at Kiba with his one visible eye, it looked like he was about to say something when a beautiful woman with long black hair and red eyes walked into the room. "I am here for Hinata, Kiba and Shino," she announced.

Iruka slammed his face against his desk while Kiba gained a small grin, "you know what old man I'm okay with not being on your team."

"Um Kurenai-sensei?" Hinata asked quietly, raising her hand at the same time. Every pair of eyes focused on her, causing the Hyuga to turn bright red. "Um well Iruka-sensei said that I was with Hatake-san's team."

The woman, Kurenai, gave Iruka a brief glare before turning her attention back to Hinata, a kind smile on the woman's face. "Well there has been a small mix-up with the teams but it is all sorted now. Now come on you three," she called out.

Hatake nodded, "see you three. Now Uzumaki, Uchiha and Haruno follow along now!" he barked.

"I thought you ended up getting the Inuzuka, Hyuga and Uchiha kakashi?" a deep voice asked as a tall, broad shouldered man who looked a lot like the Hokage walked in. "Aburame, Akimichi and Yamanaka you three are with me," he informed the class.

Instead of getting up like the man, Asuma, obviously thought they would the entire class erupted into talking instead, clearly wondering just what was happening.

The three jounin started to argue amongst themselves with Iruka joining in and the freshly minted genin talked with each other, wondering just who was on whose team. With a sigh Naruto got up and started walking towards the door, pushing past the jounin as he did so.

"Where are you going?" Hatake demanded.

"I'm going to go see the old man, get him to sort this out," Naruto responded as he walked out the door. He got three steps when a hand grabbed his shoulder.

"There is no need for that you are on my team," Hatake stated.

"So is Sakura, Sasuke, Kiba and Hinata," Naruto pointed out. "Clearly there has been some mistake made and it would be best to get the old man to sort it out instead of wasting pointless time arguing."

"ah yes that is a great idea!" Iruka exclaimed, Naruto hadn't noticed the man come out. He quickly poked his head back into the classroom, "class, the jounin and I are going to see the Hokage to sort out this mess. Take an hour for lunch," he told everyone before he gave the three jounin a pointed look and walked off.  
Naruto just shrugged as he watched them walk off before deciding that he would head out, get some ramen for lunch.

...

A young woman of fifteen stood outside of the Academy, a cruel sneer on her face as she watched the families and friends of the recent graduates waiting to hear what teams the new genin were put on. Her hair, once blond was dyed red with blood, her skin pale and milky white, her body firm and developed, she was wearing a tight hakama and haori, both black with a red ribbon mixed in. Miko knew that she looked great but she didn't care about the opinions of the filth before her. In fact anyone who knew her wouldn't have been surprised that she was imagining what each and every person there would look like, tied to a stone slab, stripped naked and screaming as they were carved open, their organs being pulled out of the living sacrifice to later be devoured.

According to her therapist Miko had problems.

According to Miko her therapist needed to shut the fuck up and make with the good stuff.

Miko's thoughts of murder, cannibalism, her therapist and drugs were pulled to a screeching halt when she saw him. There he was, her lord and master, who she and several others had pledged their lives to serve. The great Demon-sama.

Miko let out a shriek of excitement when he looked at her, she couldn't help it he was just so evil and amazing! Her knees weakened slightly but she kept herself under enough control to slowly kneel for her lord.

The filth was muttering again, how dare they look down on her, she was her lord's most favoured vassal! They were just jealous that her lord had no desire for their uselessness.

"How may I serve you my lord?" she asked once her lord drew closer. "As always I will do anything for you."

"stand," her lord ordered.

Stand/ her lord wanted her to stand? Stand before him? Stand with him? The great and powerful Demon-sama wanted her to stand with him? Miko felt delirious she was so happy. She had earned the great honour to stand beside her lord. Now that useless filth would hold back their words, now they would see just how far she outclassed them, her the favoured of the great Demon-sama was so far above them and none of them had any hopes of reaching a position such as hers!

"You're making a big deal out of this again aren't you?" her lord and master asked, no stated. Her lord did not need to ask anything, he was the great Demon-sama.

"I-I th-thank you for th-the honour m-my lord," Miko stammered nervously, her face bright red and her imagination running at a hundred miles an hour. Perhaps he finally decided that she was an equal. Worthy of him, worthy of sharing his bed.. oh Demon-sama she was too nervous for this, she wasn't ready!

"How is this any different from every other time I ask you to stand?" her lord asked.

Miko's thoughts froze. This was clearly a test, her lord had graced her with a chance to prove herself! She would not fail him, she would honour her lord and pass this test for him.

"never mind," her lord muttered. "Come on I'm hungry," he began to walk away. Miko knew exactly what to do, this would please her- "and I do not want the heart of a virgin or anything like that," he told her. "I feel like ramen."

"Of course my lord. I shall run ahead and let the minions know to prepare for your arrival!" and Miko made to do just that when something enclosed around her wrist.

"Or you could just walk along with me and not give the Ichiraku's any trouble," Demon-sama suggested.

Miko just stared at the hand around her wrist, it was Demon-sama's hand. Demon-sama's hand was around her wrist! Demon-sama was holding her wrist! Demon-sama was holding her! Demon-sama was holding her just like a lover!

This was too much excitement for Miko, she couldn't stop it. She passed out, her face bright red.

...

...

...

Yup Naruto has his own cult and a fanatically loyal fangirl for a head priestess. Not that he actualy wanted anything like that but hey he's a god with a living demon inside of him, he needs his own cult :P

Hope you like mike the first OC for this story, no she is not nor will she ever actually be involved with Naruto. Well that's the plan anyway.

And yeah I changed the teams around because quite honestly I didn't see them working for this story so here's the new teams

Kakashi Combat and tracking team

Sasuke

Kiba

Hinata

Kurenai Infiltration and information gathering

Sakura

Naruto

Shikamaru

Asuma Capture and Interrogation

Chouji

Shino

Ino

OC's are still welcome by the way. Same with any mission ideas you guys have or just anything you want to suggest.

As always read, review and try not to let Miko sacrifice you.


	5. Chapter 5

Kurenai couldn't stop herself from glaring at her prospective students. The Hokage hadn't given her even one of the genin she had asked for! Kakashi got the Uchiha and Asuma got the Yamanaka and Akimichi like they had asked for but she was the only one who hadn't gotten any of her desired team, she only wanted the Aburame and Inuzuka to match Hinata's skills but that was beside the point! The Hokage was discriminating against her, she just knew it!

"Um Kurenai-sensei?" the girl, Sakura, asked nervously. Kurenai had to resist the urge to snap at the girl, she was a genin now why was she nervous!

"What!?" so maybe she should have tried harder not to snap at her, not like it mattered though this team would fail her test anyway.

The girl wilted in on herself.

"What she was trying to say, before you snapped at her like that, is what are we doing here? You have just been glaring at us for the last five minutes," the Nara muttered, from his position lying on the ground. Kurenai was honestly surprised that he wasn't asleep.

The Kyyubi Jinchuriki nodded in response to the Nara's words, Kami his eyes were creepy, so dead and disturbing. "Should we introduce ourselves? Get started on training or should we just go home and come back tomorrow sensei?" he asked, not any emotion showed on his face.

"I'm not your sensei yet," she stated coldly.

The Nara finally decided to open his eyes and turned his head to glare at her, "you really do hate us don't you? Just because we aren't Hinata."

Kurenai felt the adrenaline start pumping through her veins, anger clouded her vision and her hands clenched but she stayed her hand, if barely. "How dare you talk to me like that," she hissed.

"It's true isn't it," the Jinchuriki asked. "You hate us because we aren't the team you wanted."

"Fine then," Kurenai spat out. "Since we are talking about each other how about I go?" She raised her hand and pointed it at Sakura, "first of all pink hair is such a ridiculous colour and why are you wearing a dress you're supposed to be a ninja. And you're cowering too? you're not even suited to be a kunoichi I bet whenever the fighting happens all you will do is run away and cower!" She then pointed at the Nara, not even paying attention to Sakura's reaction. "And what about you, is standing up too much effort for you? It's the middle of the day and you are lying on the ground trying to sleep. I bet the first time you are on watch you will have a little nap and wake up to find that all of your friends were killed because you were too lazy to even stay awake." then it was the Jinchuriki's turn, "cold dead eyes, no emotion? I think we both know that the only people like that end up becoming monsters, hated by one and all. But you already are one aren't you?" she asked, a twisted smirk on her face.

By the time she was finished Sakura was in tears, the Nara was glaring at her in hatred and the Jinchuriki didn't look any different at all but he was radiating killing intent.

"Congratulations you just insulted thirteen year old, fresh genin," the Jinchuriki told her in his emotionless tone. "You know you should really know better, didn't mommy ever teach you any manners?"

Kurenai froze," what did you say?" she asked, there was no way he knew, it was only a coincidence.

"Oh I'm sorry, a slip of the tongue," he told her, for the first time his face showed emotion, a cruel sneer. "Of course mommy never taught you manners, killed by daddy when you were three wasn't she? Right in front of your eyes? Of course she couldn't teach you manners. To be fair she was a traitor an-" his words were cut off as she viscously punched him in the face.

She punched him again.

And again.

And again.

Pretty quickly she had him on the ground, straddling him as she just punched him over and over and over again.

She felt two pairs of hands try to grab her, to pull her off of the little piece of shit but she easily knocked the two genin back. She looked down at her work and couldn't help but grin, he was bloody and messy and she was certain she had knocked a few teeth out as well as breaking his nose. Served him right for talking to her like that however it wasn't quite enough.

Doing a few hand-seals, she gathered her chakra and enveloped the bastard in a genjutsu of her own creation, Heartsbane. It was similar to the Soulbane genjutsu but instead of convincing the target that everyone was an enemy it just convinced the target that everyone was looking down on them, hated and loathed them with a passion.

She watched in satisfaction as the jutsu began to take hold, the slight glassy look in his eyes let her know it was working...but nothing happened. He didn't cry out or say anything or even show any reaction that anything at all had happened.

Before she had time to ponder anything though she felt a kunai to her neck, "Yuhi Kurenai, your presence is requested at the Hokage's office, immediately." She didn't even get a chance to say anything before she was Shunshin'd away and dropped right in front of a very angry Hokage.

...

Haruno Sakura had started her day in excitement, today was the day she finally got given her team and her sensei, one of many steps on the road to becoming a ninja. If she was lucky then she'd be on the same team as Sasuke-kun.

She got to the Academy early and sat down, she briefly thought about sitting next to Sasuke-kun but he was sitting next to that creepy Naruto so instead she just sat down in the front. She could barely contain herself while waiting for Iruka-sensei and everyone else to arrive, she was shaking with excitement.

Then that strange man appeared and stated she was on the same team as Naruto and Sasuke-kun, she wasn't sure whether to be happy or not however almost instantly Iruka-sensei told the strange man that he was wrong, then some beautiful lady appeared and according to another man she was after the wrong team as well. Sakura like the rest of the class didn't know what to think so she just sat down and waited.

Eventually Iruka-sensei told them that he was going to the Hokage to see what was wrong, that they would be back in an hour.

The hour came and went and finally the beautiful lady from before walked in, pointed at her, Naruto and Shikamaru and ordered the three to follow along. Sakura was a bit upset that she couldn't be on a team with Sasuke-kun and was still on a team with Naruto but on the other hand she was excited that she would be able to learn from such a beautiful and powerful woman as her sensei was sure to be.

And then her sensei just spent five minutes glaring at them, Sakura wasn't even sure why. Sure Shikamaru was sleeping but in his defence he started that after four minutes of her glaring and Naruto never did anything, he was just creepy. So Sakura decided to speak up, to try and get her attention and her sensei just snapped at her, she didn't know how to react to that.

She was surprised when Shikamaru spoke up after that, it almost sounded like he was standing up for her. _"Che like that lazy bastard would ever have the energy to stand up for anyone!"_ her inner-self commented.

Then her sensei started to insult them, saying that she and Shikamaru would never be good ninjas, how Shikamaru would just get his team killed and she would just run away, she then called Naruto a monster. She wasn't sure what Naruto said in response, she was too upset by her sense's words to pay attention however she was horrified when she found her new sensei beating Naruto.

Naruto was creepy and weird but it looked like she was going to kill him! She didn't even think, Sakura just rushed forward, trying to pull her sensei off of her team-mate only to get an elbow in the face for her efforts. Shikamaru had tried the same and appeared to have gotten a bloody nose.

Almost instantly an ANBU appeared, with a kunai to Kurenai-sensei's throat, claiming that the Hokage wanted a word with her. Then they disappeared.

Sakura and Shikamaru just stood there, not sure of what to do now.

"Well, that hurt," Naruto groaned as he slowly sat himself up. Sakura heard herself gasp as she looked at Naruto's face. It was already badly swollen, blood streaming from his nose and multiple cuts. And despite everything he didn't even look like he was in pain.

"Seems that we got a troublesome sensei," Shikamaru muttered, a dark look on his face.

Sakura couldn't believe it, that was what he was concerned about. "Naruto we need to get you to the hospital right now!" she demanded, moving forward and picking the boy up under one arm, "Shikamaru grab the other side!"

Thankfully Shikamaru didn't argue and just did as he was told.

"It's fine," Naruto slurred, "I just need to go home and rest."

"IT'S NOT OKAY!" she shrieked hysterically, "you could have a concussion! And you probably need stitches!"

Naruto pulled himself away from his support, "I'm fine," he told them walking a few steps forward, "see.. okay maybe not so fine," he muttered after face planting on the ground.

Sakura and Shikamaru just sighed as they both picked up their team-mate again.

...

To call Shikamaru's day troublesome would be an understatement. Here he was dragging his team-mate across town after his new sensei almost killed said team-mate. He was not happy and already he was planning on ways to make Yuhi Kurenai's life difficult. No jounin should act as she did, no matter what the reason.

"So how did you know that?" he asked Naruto, Sakura turned to look at him in curiosity, obviously wondering just what he was talking about.

Naruto didn't say anything for a few minutes and Shikamaru was honestly starting to worry. "I have a...Kekkai Genkai...of sorts," he eventually muttered.

"Really?" Sakura asked, a little too loudly for Shikamaru's ear drums.

Naruto just nodded his head.

"That's so cool, what is it?" she asked again still excited.

Shikamaru had to admit he was just as curious as Sakura was but whatever Kekkai Genkai told you about someone watching their mother getting killed in front of them? That didn't sound like it was a Kekkai Genkai that you would want.

"Nightmares," Naruto replied quietly. "I see people's nightmares, can do stuff to them as well."

"Sounds troublesome," Shikamaru told Naruto, just before Sakura could open her mouth. Knowing her she would say something stupid.

"You have no idea."

They continued on in silence after that, slowly making their way to the hospital. Why did it have to be so far away?

"Hey look it's the pipsqueak," he heard Naruto sigh.

Looking around Shikamaru saw what appeared to be a younger version of Hinata standing in front of them, she appeared to be glaring at Naruto though. "What happened to you?" she asked rudely. "Fall down a flight of stairs like the stupid commoner you are?"

"You know me so well," Naruto began only for Sakura to interrupt him.

"How dare you say that! Can't you see that he's hurt?" she shrieked in outrage.

The look of righteous fury on the little girl's face was mirrored by the one on Sakura's, "this is going to be troublesome," Shikamaru whined.

"It's about to get worse," Naruto informed him.

A few seconds later Shikamaru heard a cry of, "My lord what happened? Which one of these filthy heathens did this to you? I will-"

"I blame you," Shikamaru hissed at the injured genin.

"I know you do," was the simple response.

...

...

...

So yeah this happened.

Totally did not intend to have Kurenai how she ended up but she was pissed because of her team, lashed out, Naruto reacted and well yeah.

She will be a nice person later on no worries. But good news is the team gets along great now, only because they'll be unified against her but still

Glad to know that people liked Miko, to the person who almost spit out his/her water. I'll just have to try harder.

Probably won't update for a while by the way, im job hunting, computer is on the fritz and I got the bloodborne dlc, Ludwig is bloody hard to defeat, seriously im higher level than I first used to complete the game the first time and I still can't beat him.


	6. Chapter 6

Asuma smiled as he watched the trio of genin. Their teamwork wasn't all there, Chouji and Ino were used to Shikamaru making brilliant plans that they would then follow without hesitation and Shino was used to everyone working together equally towards a common goal but they would learn.

Shino was competent in close quarters and as a result Chouji would no longer have to worry about taking all of the damage. Shino's Kikaichu could also devour the enemy's chakra, slowing them down and allowing Ino to use her Mind-Body Switch technique.

Granted not one of them had even been able to touch Asuma but the potential was there. They would be given a pass.

...

Kakashi stood impassively as he watched his trio of genin. Gai was standing beside him, doing his best to remove the anger and self-loathing that filled his friend's heart.

Kakashi couldn't believe it, his very presence was poison to his sensei's son? All the pain and suffering he had experienced was constantly assaulting the young boy's mind whenever Kakashi was even near him. How could he protect his sensei's child now? How could he be there for him, teach him and look after him when all he did was cause the young child pain and suffering?

"Their teamwork is horrible," Kakashi muttered, "why would the Third ever think that they would make a good team?"

Gai nodded, "it is true that their flames of youth are dim but there is the potential for a great blaze within them all."

The silver haired ninja snorted softly. "Sasuke hates Hinata and thinks himself better than Kiba. Kiba thinks himself better than Sasuke and treats Hinata like a glass doll. Hinata has no confidence and can't stand up to the other two at all."

Gai didn't say anything in response.

"The Third told me that this is my last chance to train a team. If I fail them whether in this test or later down the line then I will not be allowed to teach a team ever again. I will not be allowed to pass on Sensei's lessons."

Still Gai did not say a word.

"The boy's suffer from over-confidence, that I can handle. Hinata doesn't seem to have any and I don't think I am the best person for that. Can you help her where I can't?" he asked his long time friend.

Gai stood silently in thought for a few seconds, "Young Tenten has been struggling with her Genjutsu training."

Kakashi gave a small smile, hidden under his mask, "two hours a day sound good?"

Gai gave a small nod.

...

Kurenai breathed in shakily, doing her best to ignore the pain from her broken ribs or punctured lung, she wouldn't die here. If the Hokage wanted her dead then she would be dead, this was just a lesson on his part. The knowledge didn't stop the fear that seemed to fill every bit of her body, it didn't stop the feeling, the utter certainty that she was going to die here and now.

"I'm beginning to think that I made a bad decision when I allowed you to become a jounin," the Hokage muttered almost conversationally as he threw Kurenai into the nearest wall. "I mean even a simple chunin knows how to control their temper and yet you yourself do not. It's quite pathetic really it is."

Kurenai weakly tried to pull herself to her feet, "I...I..."

"Yes," the Hokage sneered, "You. You. All you can think about is you. About how you were denied this one little thing. About how you were hurt. About how you were stuck with a team that you did not want. What about the others? Asuma had his heart set on training the next Ino-Shika-Cho trio and while he does have two of the members he wanted he does not have all of them. My own son wont speak to me outside of work for the next two weeks because of this. And Kakashi? Everyone knows of his connection to Minato, how do you think he feels not being able to train the child that Minato gave his life to seal the Kyuubi into? The last connection to Minato and Kakashi can't even train him." A foot caught Kurenai in the face, sending her head flying back into the wall right behind her, a loud ringing filled her ears.

"Then we have the children. Poor Sakura, she was given a strong beautiful Kunoichi, one she always dreamed of being like, to teach her and that Kunoichi turned out to be such a shallow, cold hearted bitch!" The Hokage's staff smashed down into her right foot, breaking several bones. "Then there is Shikamaru, a boy cursed to be compared to his father, I gave him a chance to be in a different team, taught different skills and interact with different people, now because of you he will be different from his father by having to redo a year in the Academy!"

A kunai pierced her hip, it wasn't lethal but it hurt. "Finally we have Naruto, a boy who only ever see's the hate and fear filled looks pointed at him, a boy who doesn't even recognize that people care for him, a boy who I see as my own grandchild. A boy who you just tried to put in the FUCKING HOSPITAL!"

The kunai was ripped out of her hip, blood going everywhere, this this may actually be fatal. "of course you don't care about any of this do you? You only care that you couldn't train Hinata, but who knows you may still be able to go see her at home. Well that is if she doesn't hate you for trying to kill Naruto or Hiashi doesn't ban you from seeing her for being a child abuser...Oh it appears that you have passed out. It appears that we will have to finish this talk another time. ANBU take her to a cell and make sure to clean the blood out of the carpet"

...

While the girls yelled and argued with each other Naruto made sure to direct Shikamaru towards his home. The Nara heir was surprised to find that Naruto didn't truly live in Konoha it's self but he lived on the outskirts, almost completely in the woods with no other house within a couple of miles. It was a surprisingly big house with well maintained gardens, though every single flower was bright red, like the colour of blood.

"Nice place," Shikamaru commented as he helped his new team-mate get to the door. "Bet the clouds are beautiful from here."

Naruto gave a slight shrug before taking his arm of Shikamaru's shoulder and unsteadily supported himself. "Thanks. See you later," he muttered before stumbling forward, grabbing onto the door handle for support.

With a sigh Shikamaru grabbed Naruto, opened the door and helped the blonde walk inside, depositing him on a couch.

"I don't need your help just go," Naruto groaned.

Shikamaru ignored him and bent down in front of the blond, looking him over closely. "She only seemed to concentrate on your face, your nose appears to be broken in two different places, two black eyes though the swelling is already going down, several small lacerations but nothing that requires stitches. Hold still," the Nara ordered before, without any warning, he reached forward and straightened Naruto's nose with a loud crack. The blond didn't even appear to blink at the pain.

"Thank you," Naruto said calmly, emotionlessly. "Please close the door on your way out."

Shikamaru stared at Naruto, unblinking for a few moments, "troublesome idiotic blonds," the Nara muttered as he moved his way over to a couch and collapsed on it.

Of course it was just at this point, as Shikamaru was about to get some rest, that the door was thrown open loudly with a cry of, "My lord please let this lowly servant tend to your wounds!"

...

Miko had finally lost those two annoying pieces of filth that dared to talk about her lord as if they were his equal or in the case of the little brat, his better. No one was the better of her lord, no one!

She rushed quickly through the streets, her shopping basket in hand as she made her way to her lord's domain, the place with which he rained supreme.

How could she have let him out of her sight? Her lord was wounded and instead of looking after him like a proper servant was meant to she instead spent her time dressing down those unimportant heathens!?

"My lord please let this lowly servant tend to your wounds!" she cried as she threw open the door to the great Demon-sama's castle.

Miko couldn't help it, she gasped when she got a proper look at her lord. The dried blood on his face, the black eyes, the small cuts, the pain that was clearly present in the way he lay upon the sofa. Her lord was gravely injured.

Moving quickly Miko dropped the groceries on the floor and rushed to the kitchen, grabbing a cloth and running it under the tap to get it wet, she also grabbed a glass of water, some painkillers and made her way back to her lord's side.

"My lord who dared to do this to you?" she asked softly as she gently washed the blood off of his face. "Who dared to lay a hand upon thine divine form?"

Her lord slowly sat up, "it was an accident while training. Don't worry about it Miko," he told her softly.

Miko's breathe hitched slightly, it always warmed her heart when he showed such concern for her feelings. She wished he wouldn't lie to her though but it was not the servant's place to tell the master what to do. "Here my lord, "she said, a small shake in her voice as she held out the glass of water and pain killers, "this will help with the pain while I take care of you wounds."

"I'll be fine," he muttered waving her off.

"My lord I..." here Miko paused on one hand her lord was clearly in pain and as a dutiful servant she should help take care of him but on the other hand he did not want her help and was waving her off. What was she meant to do?

"I'll be fine," her lord repeated this time a bit of steel was hidden in his words.

"I...I...of course my lord," she muttered, turning away and pulling herself to her feet. "I shall get started on dinner right away my lord." Without another word Miko picked up the fallen groceries, the glass and everything else and made her way back to the kitchen where she finally allowed her tears to silently fall.

...

Naruto watched as Miko walked out the room, it annoyed him sometimes how she would dote on him like she did out of a desire to prove herself to the rest of Konoha. It wouldn't work anyway, no matter how much 'favour' of his she or the other worshippers gained, it would gain them nothing. One of these days they will all realise that and they would leave him alone. Until then he was stuck with them playing nice and vying for his favour.

"I need fresh air," he muttered to himself, the room was too small, too stifling and he needed out.

A yawn from Shikamaru responded to his words, "good idea, let's go cloud watching," with that the Nara rolled off of the couch, landing on all fours before pulling himself to his feet. He stood there watching Naruto with an expectant look. Why was he still here? What did he want?

Naruto stared at him for a few moments before deciding that it would just be best to ignore the Nara and hope that he would go home on his own.

He didn't.

In fact not only did Shikamaru not go home but Sakura and the pipsqueak showed up as well. Sakura berated him for not going to the hospital, the pipsqueak kept insulting him and no matter how much he tried to ignore them, tell them to go home or just get rid of them, they stayed.

...

Sakura was not sure how to react when she saw Naruto's home, it was gorgeous! How did some no name orphan afford such a place? And that crazy girl was apparently his maid or something, it was ridiculous!

Several times Sakura tried to get Naruto to talk but he refused to say anything, just stayed quiet and ignored everyone around him. If anyone else had done that to her Sakura would have snapped, punching them for being so rude but even now Naruto scared her slightly, besides he was still injured. She couldn't leave him alone either, he needed someone normal, to take care of him, be there for him. He was just assaulted by his team sensei after all.

"So Naruto...what do you do for fun?" Sakura asked quietly, hoping for a response this time.

"He enjoys being a pathetic emo of a commoner," the annoying little Hyuuga sneered.

"Why are you even here?" Sakura hissed.

The annoying girl gave a small shrug, "bored. Why are you here?"

"Because I'm his friend!"

...

...

...

So yeah sorry for not updating in AAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSS! but I got a new job.

I'm now a casino dealer and it pays more than minimum while being full time. Oh money how I missed you.

Sorry about the ending I had no idea where to end it and it felt like it was just dragging.

Anyway I hope this was worth the wait for you guys.


	7. Chapter 7

Sarutobi Hiruzen, the Sandaime Hokage, The Professor, God of Shinobi and ageing grandfather thought he had seen it all but here he was looking through his crystal ball at a scene of a dinner party among friends with Naruto in the centre. Sure Naruto wasn't talking to any of them, the young Hyuuga and Haruno were arguing with each other very loudly, Miko was constantly doting on Naruto or trying to hide her tears and the youngest Nara was asleep. It was a scene of chaos, one of people who did not get along together, Naruto clearly wanted them all gone.

It was a scene that shouted 'we are Family' to all that would listen.

Others might not have seen it, they may have just seen some people who were forced to be together but that was not entirely true. It was Naruto's house, he lived there and not the others, not a single one of them besides Naruto had to be there if they didn't want to and even Naruto could leave if he truly desired it.

They weren't close at the moment, some of them could barely tolerate each other and yet despite it all here they were eating dinner together.

It was probably a stupid idea that Hiruzen had. An astronomically stupid idea that could result in much unforeseen pain and suffering. However if the view in his crystal ball was anything to go by then it would be worth it. It would be worth the risk for just a small chance to give Naruto the family and friends that the young boy desperately needed.

...

Naruto stared at his kitchen in confusion. It was morning. Everyone had left early last night. Why was Shikamaru sleeping at his table? Why was Sakura and Miko making breakfast together? Why was the pipsqueak here?

"My lord!" Miko called out in that fake happy tone that always put his nerves on edge, "breakfast will be ready in just a moment. I apologize for the delay!"

Naruto could feel his powers straining at their leash, fighting to break free, to reign havoc on the people in his kitchen, to destroy their fragile minds but he managed to reign it in. Barely. This was going to be a bad day, he just knew it.

"Why are you here?" he decided to ask as he walked to the fridge and opened it, looking for something to eat.

"We are here for breakfast, peasant," the pipsqueak stated. "While it may not be as high in quality as a standard Hyuuga fare, I must admit that your servant's cuisine has a rustic charm to it." Naruto could hear the sneer in her voice.

"Big words for a little girl," he muttered as he reached for an apple only for his hand to freeze, pull back and close the fridge door. He turned around to find Shikamaru lazily looking at him, his head barely raised from the table.

"Breakfast is almost ready just wait," the Nara yawned.

Almost all movement in the kitchen had stopped, everyone except Miko staring at Naruto, while the red headed girl still carried on preparing the breakfast and quite clearly not looking at anyone else in the room.

Naruto then turned his head back to the Nara, "remove your shadow," he said, allowing his annoyance to show on his face briefly.

Out of everything that happened Naruto did not expect Sakura to hit him over the head, "stop being so anti-social you baka! Sit down and have breakfast with your friends." Before Naruto could react Sakura strode over to the table and smacked Shikamaru over the head as well, "and you don't use jutsu on your friends you asshole!"

"Troublesome woman," Shikamaru groaned, releasing his shadow as he rubbed his head. He got smacked again.

Naruto rubbed his head as he moved towards a seat at the table, he didn't want to do it but Sakura's smack had hurt and besides he should probably get used to dealing with his new team anyway.

After a few minutes Miko and Sakura placed several plates of food on the table and everyone started to eat, talking and arguing with each other. Sakura kept trying to start conversations with him while the pipsqueak insulted everyone and everything around, causing Miko to finally lose her temper and threaten to dismember the 'little pale eyed bitch with a fucking spork making sure that all that would be left behind was a pool of blood and a pile of bones!' Naruto made a mental note to remember that one as the pipsqueak was silent for a good three minutes. All the while Shikamaru slept.

After he finished eating Naruto pulled himself to his feet and made for the door, only to be stopped by another smack to the head courtesy of Sakura. "You baka," she hissed. "Thank Miko-chan for making breakfast!"

Naruto stared at Sakura, it was so tempting to let lose the hold he had on his powers. He never did like being told what to do and being ordered around by this girl who broke into his home and kept hitting him, it was just making him more and more pissed off but it wasn't worth it. Not yet.

He turned towards Miko, "thank you for breakfast. It was delicious." it was clear from how red Miko was that she was struggling not to laugh at Naruto, probably waiting until he left before she did.

Without another word or any hesitation, Naruto walked out of the kitchen, he needed to destroy something right now.

...

In a dark room deep beneath Konoha a certain figure stirred. Hair filthy and matted, eyes sunken in and stomach empty the figure of Yuuhi Kurenai looked around. She was not sure how long she had been in this earthen cell, with no light and no one to talk to. The seals and chakra woven into the very dirt worked to disorient any prisoner, strip them of their perception of time, strip them of their will to act and to guarantee that whether or not they died in their cell, their time there would at least be a nightmare.

It was as Kurenai thought this that she realised that for one reason or another, the effects of her cell had been negated. At least for a short while.

"Is-is s-someone th-there?" she croaked out weakly, her voice rough with disuse. Just how long had she been kept here? Weeks? Months? Years?

There was no response.

After calling out several times and still not getting a response Kurenai weakly pulled herself to her feet. She was unsteady but her legs would hold her, Hadn't been here for years then. The unsteadiness could be a symptom of hunger or atrophy but at the moment Kurenai couldn't tell, all she knew was that for whatever reason she was aware and she wanted out. She needed to breathe fresh air, see the sun and be free from the hell hole she was currently in.

She stumbled weakly until she found a wall and used it to manoeuvre herself around her cell. While it was dirt an earth jutsu would be pointless as it was filled with someone else's chakra. She followed the wall until eventually she found a door. A simple wooden door with a handle.

The door was unlocked.

The room outside her cell was just as dark and still Kurenai couldn't see a thing. The floor however was stone, not dirt. It was rough and uncomfortable on her bare feet, cracked and uneven in places, rough and jagged in other places. Kurenai cut her bare feet on several sharp rocks or tears in the concrete but still she moved on, one hand on the dirt wall guiding her to her eventual freedom.

After several minutes of walking the wall suddenly fell away and Kurenai stumbled, falling forward and cutting herself once more on the uneven floor, dimly she wondered what had happened to her clothes but the thought was shaken away quite quickly. Her clothes did not matter at the moment, what mattered was freedom, fresh air, the sound of birds and the feeling of the sun on her skin. Then her world exploded into pain.

A light filled the room, blinding her and causing the once proud Kunoichi to shriek in pain. "So nice of you to join me for tea, Kurenai," came the light hearted voice of the man she once called Hokage. How long ago was that? She wondered to herself. How long ago since she last served the man? How long ago since he threw her in this hell hole?

"Now I'm sure you are wondering just what is the reason why I have brought you here, make no mistake I have brought you here. You see originally I was just planing on demoting you, putting the fear of god into you and calling it a day," the Hokage's voice chuckled at that. Why was he so happy when everything hurt so much!? "but then it was pointed out to me that you had brutally assaulted a jinchuuriki in the middle of Konoha, one known to be mentally unstable at the best of times. What would have happened if the fox had used the opportunity to break lose, or to worm it's way into young Naruto's confidence? No just a demotion and telling off was not good enough, you essentially committed treason and as such you needed a far harsher punishment so I had you confined here for an indefinite period."

Kurenai, weakly, feebly pulled herself to her knees and then her feet, opening her eyes as she did so. Everything was blurry and painful and so bright. Why was it so bright!?

"Tell me Kurenai?" the Hokage's voice continued on. "What is it that brings a group of people together?" Kurenai didn't answer, she couldn't, it was too hard to focus on his words let alone on even responding to them. However it seemed that the Hokage did not expect an answer as he just continued on, "some people would say shared beliefs or bonds or even experiences and those could be true, they do bring people together but they take time and they don't always work. Do you know what answer it is that I'm looking for? The answer that I am looking for, that truly brings people together in a short amount of time, that can make even rivals or those who once hated each other work towards a common goal is quite simple. A common enemy. And thanks to your actions Haruno Sakura, Nara Shikamaru and Uzumaki Naruto all have a common enemy with you. Their jounin sensei," by this point Kurenai's vision had cleared enough that she could just see the old man, her Hokage standing in front of her, a smile on his face.

She opened her mouth and croaked out a single question, "h-how long?"

"Three days, not even a week. However if you desire more time in here then I suggest you fuck up this mission. Do so and I'll be happy to ensure you die of old age down here." Kurenai was disturbed that the smile never left the old man's face.

"H-hai Hoka-kage-s-sama," she responded.

The Hokage nodded, "now let's get you cleaned up and ready for your new students." A few hand-seals later and Kurenai was blasted with water, it hurt, bruised and battered the Kunoichi but she kept silent after al it could always be worse. Much, much worse.

...

...

...

So sorry for the late update, work and well work has occupied most of my time and with my days off well it was just too hard to get in the mood to write but I think im mostly settled in with the new job now.

What do you think of the story so far? I know it's gotten kinda dark but the team and characters introduced so far all have enough problems that introducing them all to you and each other could not have gone happily. Don't worry however as there will be moments of happiness, fluff sunshine and rabbits on the way, some of those rabbits may be the monty python kind however.

So as always read, review and Sieg fucking heil!


	8. Chapter 8

Sakura let loose a scream of pain as her _sensei_ buried her fist in the young girls stomach. This had been going on for the last five hours.

Sakura's, Naruto's and Shikamaru's _sensei_ had shown up in the early morning and dragged the three of them out of their homes to this training field to spar as she called it. To test them she called it. It wasn't a spar, it wasn't a test it was nothing but an excuse for the red eyed woman to punish them, beat them and they had no choice but to fight back to try to survive the evil woman that was known as Yuuhi Kurenai.

"Is that really all you have?" the Jounin mocked, "you're never going to beat me at this rate."

Barely able to even focus through the pain Sakura allowed herself to feel some hope as she saw a shadow move behind her tormentor, ready to stop the woman and end Sakura's beating. Her hope was dashed when, without even looking, Kurenai threw a kunai behind her, causing Shikamaru to dodge and his shadow to withdraw. Still the Nara may not have stopped the woman but it had taken her attention for even a fraction of a second which Naruto used to send a spear of his chains right at her.

Kurenai didn't even pay the attack any attention, she just stalked closer to the downed Sakura. Sakura was forced to watch as the chains went right through Kurenai, not even fazing the woman or slowing her down. The woman sneered down at her prey, "illusions, shadows and tricks is that all that you three are capable off? Why don't you actually try and fight? If you don't I might get bored and decide to kill you."

Anyone who claimed to know Sakura would tell you that she was weak, fanciful and not really interested in her ninja training at all. Anyone who actually knew Sakura would tell you that she was a smart girl, maybe not as tactically smart as the Nara clan but she was still very smart. Sakura's parents and teachers would tell you that she seemed to be able to think through problems faster than anyone else they knew and that she rarely if ever forgot anything. Sakura's therapist would not tell you, because of doctor/patient confidentiality, that her increased intellect and thought processing speed coupled with bullying from a young age resulted in the creation of a second personality within her mind, a personification of her Id or basically her her wants, desires and feelings that was not held down by morals or social norms, basically it did/said what it wanted consequences be damned. Sakura if she ever felt like it would tell you that occasionally she let her Id, her inner personality out to play in desperate circumstances.

Like her new sensei threatening to kill her.

...

Kurenai felt would never admit it but she felt some small bit of satisfaction as she 'sparred' with her students. It was because of them that she had been yelled at, threatened and locked away by the Hokage. It was because of them that her career and her life was on the line, hanging by a thread. Kurenai was aware enough that she knew it wasn't actually their fault, it was hers but she didn't want to admit it, she didn't want to admit that after all of her hard work, all the effort and years of training she finally became a jounin sensei only to almost blow it in what amounted to a tantrum, she didn't want to admit it so she didn't.

However no matter whether she blamed her new students or not she had to admit the Hokage's words did have some merit, a common enemy would bring a team together. Having her attack them like this, threaten them and just generally make their lives hell it would bring them together, make them stronger and more capable as ninja of the leaf but it wasn't enough. They wouldn't trust her, missions would be a lot harder if this was all that they felt about her but for the time being it would have to do.

Kurenai advanced towards Sakura, a fake sneer on her face as she insulted the pink haired girl and her team mates. Truthfully they were quite capable the illusions Naruto used were quite realistic and since they didn't use chakra no one could tell just by looking at them that they were illusions. However the Hokage had informed her and once you knew they couldn't affect the physical world or even the mind like her Genjutsu then there was nothing to fear from them.

Shikamaru proved to be surprisingly aware of his surroundings and used them to the best of his advantage but he only ever seemed to rely on his shadow and it was on the slower side as far as jutsu went, he was capable but against a jounin he was still just a child.

Then there was Sakura, the girl showed great chakra control and had completely mastered the Academy Three but that was all. Everything that the girl did was text book, it was basic and uninspired. The girl was also clearly not much of a fighter, not like she was meant to be, Kurenai had something other than combat in mind for her team but it was always best to learn how to defend oneself.

Then Sakura changed.

People had mannerisms, slight tells that told you something about them, from the way the walked to how they stood, to how they talked or even where they kept their hands. Sakura's mannerisms all screamed insecure, frightened and hesitant. Well they did. Now they screamed something else. They screamed confident, focused and very, very angry.

Then the girl rushed Kurenai.

As previously noted Sakura had shown textbook Academy skills. The charge she did and the punch that followed were skilled but they weren't Academy. If anything they looked like the Strong Fist style that Gai used but that wasn't all. Chakra could be used to enhance one's physical abilities in multiple ways but the most common was to enhance their physical strength. The problem with this type of method was that it didn't matter how much Chakra you used it had to be focused, controlled and used well, any that was misused would work to weaken your blows. To put it simply the chakra that Kurenai sensed in Sakura's fist...it was enough to make one wonder if the young Haruno was related to Senju Tsunade in anyway.

"SHANNARO!" the girl roared as her fist rushed towards her red eyed, black haired sensei.

Kurenai just leaned to the side, a lazy smirk on her face while internally she was thanking Kami that the girl hadn't used her chakra to increase her speed as well.

"That's enough," she called out. "It appears that you three can at least put up some small fight, no matter how pathetic it is," Kurenai leaned to the side once more as Sakura charged her. "But combat skills are not the mark of a true ninja, a true ninja is one that can keep hidden, blend into a crowd, kill from the shadows, convince their enemy that they are a friend, be aware of all threats, obstacles and possible dangers," this time she grabbed Sakura by the back of the head and forced the girl face first into the ground, using one foot to hold her there. "the Hokage in his infinite wisdom has decided that for some reason we are to be a team no matter how much I would like to send you three back to the Academy. He has decided that what I want does not matter. You are to be my team and I am to train you, these are the stipulations that he gave me," she picked one of the thrown Shuriken out of the air and returned it from the bush that it came. "He did not say what it is that I had to teach you or how I had to do it. I am going to run you ragged, I am going to make you curse the day you decided to graduate, I am going to make sure that your pathetic, miserable selves become of some use to the village." She picked Sakura up and threw her in the general direction of Shikamaru, ensuring that the Nara would lose focus on his shadow to try and catch the pink haired girl. "I am Yuuhi Kurenai your new sensei, your leader and your personal demon."

...

Shikamaru placed Sakura carefully on the ground and mentally catalogued her injuries, thinking through what could be ignored and what would need to be looked after. The skin on her hand was torn around the knuckles, how did she do that she didn't hit anything!' and needed to be bandaged later on but otherwise there was only mild bruising. "Troublesome," he murmured.

"Oh and what is so troublesome?" came the mocking voice of his new sensei from right behind him.

Shikamaru jumped slightly but refused to turn around, the shallow injuries that Sakura had sustained proved that Kurenai wasn't being serious, she was just toying with them. He refused to be toyed with mentally as well. "She's unconscious," and that was indeed troublesome, she had not been hurt anywhere near enough to cause her to be knocked out.

"Not unconscious, she's just sleeping," Naruto said in that detached voice of his as he walked out from behind a tree. "Just give her a shake and she'll wake up."

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow at that, "you're sure? Why would she just decide to fall asleep now?"

Naruto shrugged, "people only ever really dream while sleeping, my presence tends to make those dreams nightmares," was all he gave in explanation.

"Creepy little brat aren't you," Kurenai commented causing Shikamaru to sigh. Naruto was creepy, his strange kekkai genkai be damned, but it wasn't a good idea to say as such, the blonde had way too many walls up as it was and anything that could even slightly be taken negatively just caused him to close himself off from others even more.

Deciding it would be best to interrupt before Naruto could retaliate and cause another incident Shikamaru decided to ask what was to happen next. This caused their sensei to give another smirk and order him to wake up Sakura then follow her.

...

Shikamaru resisted the urge to sigh as he walked through the crowded streets of Konoha. The crazy lady he called a sensei had given them all a test, find her. Sounded easy enough, she wasn't inconspicuous in anyway shape or form but there were a few rues added on to the test. They couldn't help each other out. Actually that was the only rule, there was no time limit, no limit to how far away she could go, she could even possibly use jutsu to hide herself if she wanted.

As soon as the test started Naruto, creepy antisocial bastard that he was (not that Shikamaru would ever tell his new friend that), had walked off without a word, the throngs of people on the street opening up to let him pass. Sakura had spent time searching with Shikamaru for a bit before she too left, an idea having come to her or something and so it was only Shikamaru walking down the street, by himself with no idea what to do.

"Troublesome," he sighed. What did he know about Kurenai, what could he use to help him find her?

Her name was Yuuhi Kurenai.

She was definitely insane.

Her father had killed her mother.

Her mother had been a traitor.

She had some sort of relationship with Hinata... That could work. Hinata might know where to find her or at least be able to give some sort of advice as to where the Jounin could be found...Wait a second Jounin. Kami damn it he was an idiot. His father was the Jounin commander! He could help him and it wasn't against the rules either.

After walking to the Hokage's tower Shikamaru made his way to the third floor that housed his dad's office and let him self in, finding his old man sleeping at his desk. It was tempting to join his old man but who knows what his crazy sensei would do if he didn't complete her test? He could still feel the bruises from the 'spar' just an hour ago.

Shikamaru gave his old man a shake "wake up you lazy bum."

his old man just moaned.

"Can't believe I'm doing this," he sighed before smacking the back of his dad's head. Well he tried, his wrist was caught in a firm grip, inches from his old man's head.

Nara Shikaku gave a loud yawn and turned his head, gazing at his son with bleary eyes. "Is that anyway to treat your father, troublesome brat?" he asked lazily.

Shikamaru resisted the urge to roll his eyes, he could kind of, possibly, maybe see why his mom was complaining all the time now. Not that he would ever tell her that. "I need your help to find my sensei you lazy old bum."

"Don't feel like it," the older Nara yawned before letting go of his son's wrist and closing his eyes once more.

Shikamaru sighed, "how much was it that you lost gambling last week?" he asked, "thirty thousand ryo was it? I'm sure mom would like to know."

"I'm sure she'll also like to know where you keep your porn collection," Shikaku shot back, eyes still closed.

"And that I got those magazines from your collection?"

"Which you stole from my collection, my collection that your mom knows about."

"You were sleeping on the job."

"As long as I finish said job who cares?"

"I didn't want to do this," Shikamaru muttered, running his hands through his hair. "I just want you to know that you caused my to do this old man, you brought this on your self," Shikaku opened one eye and lazily regarded his son with something that might be considered curiosity. "Dad where do babies come from?"

"China. Didn't you know everything's made there," came the instant reply.

The younger Nara just stared at his dad in exasperation.

"Fine, fine," Shikaku muttered. "Just go out and tell me secretary that she needs to get a hold of Yuuhi Kurenai for a quick meeting. Lazy brat."

...

Kurenai had to admit that the brat's she had been saddled with had some promise.

Sakura had excellent Chakra control. Some great taijutsu skills, though only when her other personality appeared to take over by the look of it. She was also the fastest one of the lot to find her, being able to tell very quickly that there appeared to be two of the same person walking Konoha's streets.

Shikamaru was smart, as all Nara were. He had great control of his shadow though it was still too slow to completely rely on. He was an excellent team player and had great situational awareness, though only in combat it seems. Also some medical knowledge which would be useful.

Naruto was a creepy antisocial brat and that needed to be fixed quickly however the possibilities of his kekkai Genkai were impressive. It wasn't every day that you could have someone literally walk out of your nightmares and into your room. Though it would be good to teach him not to rely only on that ability as sometimes you needed to find someone faster than before they fall asleep. Testing out the range on it would be worthwhile though.

...

...

...

So yeah sorry bout the late update again.

So next chapter im thinking of starting the first proper mission. Any suggestions for one? Also any OC suggestions or suggestions for other God's Powers?

As always read, review and...i got nothing


	9. Chapter 9: Mission Time!

So first of all over 100 favourites! Hell yeah. I know its a small amount to get excited over but still I'm happy :D

Second of all someone brought up a good point essentialy, and imim paraphrasing here, why don't Sakura, Shikamaru and Naruto just refuse to work under Kurenai and tell the Hokage to get stuffed. The person also brought up the point that Shikamaru has a family to fall back to.  
The first reason is that they are now all ninjas for Konoha, they are soldiers and in modern day military its a bit hard to say fuck you guys I'm gone, in a ninja village that has been part of 3 major wars in eighty years well I think it will be a bit harder, might even count as desertion which usually ends up in prison or death for the deserter.  
The second reason is that they live in a military state and they would be brought up with huge propaganda saying become a ninja. Ninja are awesome. Ou should be a ninja. Being a ninja is the american dream etc etc

Third you have to work with assholes, that is a fact of life While Kurenai's actions are horrible to us in a job where training can put you in the hospital they are less horrible to the people of Konoha. Still horrible but less horrible.

Lastly about Shikamaru and his family, he still needs to be part of a team under a sensei, his family can't exactly help much with that.  
Well thats my reasoning for all that anyway.

And for the person who said i have to now include China and the real world, thanks you gave me the idea for this chapter.

...

...

...

...

...

Asuma had to admit that over the last few weeks he had gotten pretty fond of his team. Sure they weren't going to be the next Ino-Shika-Cho trio but perhaps that was for the better. After all there was only so many times a certain team could be created before everyone else wised up and learnt strategies against it.

Ino had made herself the leader of the three and while forceful she wasn't able to completely order Shino around when he found her plans or orders illogical. If it was Shikamaru he would have probably rolled over and did what he was told by the bossy female but Shino would stand up for what he thought the most logical choice was. This ended up in a few arguments between the pair but Asuma couldn't find it in himself to stop them often. The arguments led to Ino realising she couldn't always yell until she got her way, helped bring Shino out of his cold, logic based shell and caused Chouji to grow a backbone and mediate between the two. Of course they were still a far way off from where Asuma wanted them but the potential was there.

Their skills were good too. Shino and Chouji would attack the enemy in taijutsu while using Shino's bugs to lead the enemy. Finally when the enemy was tired or weakened sufficiently then Ino would use her family's signature jutsu and all would be over.

They still had not managed to catch him yet but again the potential was there.

...

Kakashi would never say it out loud but he kind of liked his team. They were interesting.

It was nice to finally have someone to teach how best to work with a nin-dog and was considering one day teaching Akamaru some elemental control. Probably fire release. Nothing scared people like a large dog covered in fire rushing towards you.

Kiba was still loud and brash always but the Inuzuka's pack mentality type of upbringing made it easy enough to get the young genin to listen. Just kick his butt a few times, threaten to use the Thousand Years of Pain, and Kiba would do what he was told.

Sasuke was also arrogant and unfortunately kicking his butt would not get the Uchiha to listen, however the mention that Itachi was capable of something and Sasuke would do everything he could to outdo his brother. It was too easy really. It was nice as well that Sasuke would always be the one to get the others to train when they didn't want to. Sasuke didn't do it on purpose but an insult to Kiba, saying he was too tired and the Inuzuka would be rearing to continue training no matter whether or not he could even see straight. Hinata then would follow the two boys desperate not to be a hindrance.

Then there was Hinata, honestly she was probably Kakashi's favourite. Such a sweet, kind young girl. She would get chewed up and spat out by the harshness of Shinobi life but still Kakashi had a soft spot for her. It was also kind of fun trying to train a Hyuuga in anything other than their family's taijutsu style. She was skilled, probably more skilled than her two team-mates however her lack of confidence was holding her back though Gai was helping with that. Kakashi had almost murdered Gai the one time that Hinata had come back to training wearing a green jumpsuit though.

Yeah Kakashi kind of liked his team, if only they would learn to work together though. Well thats what near death experiences and unlucky C-Ranks were for.

...

If one were to ask Sakura, Shikamaru and Naruto what their training was that day they might have expected teamwork exercises, sparring, learning jutsu or about poisons. Their answer would have been much different however. They spent their day playing poker.

However learning to play poker, or winning money at the casino was not the purpose of the training exercise however. The purpose was two fold, first of all it was the simple case of learning to read tells, when people were lying, bluffing or just general body signals that told you the person was going to do something. The second purpose was to bluff the other players, to lie to them, to fake tells and to do it believably.

Shikamaru and Sakura surprisingly excelled at this type or training, Naruto less so.

Sakura was a natural at bluffing and faking tells, she needed some refinement but against the average person she could leave them confused as to what was going on, unsure of whether the girl had a royal flush or not even a pair. Her training to read others was going along well enough as well, she wasn't exceptional at it but for how long she had been learning it was acceptable. Kurenai also saw moments where the young pink haired girl appeared to be not quite herself at all but kept that to herself for the time being.

Shikamaru was excellent at reading tells, only few people could convincingly bluff the Nara. His work at bluffing though was adequate he gave a few too many tells for Kurenai's liking but was a semi decent bluff for a fresh genin anyway.

Naruto was not particularly good at reading people and their tells, he was not particularly good at bluffing either. His only saving grace was that he almost never gave anything away, he had very few tells and so it was almost impossible for people to read him. However he excelled at other parts of Kurenai's training.

The B&E training was simple enough. Konoha as a ninja village had many buildings put aside for the purpose or Urban type training. With a few Genjutsu to simulate guards and random people Kurenai would watch as her students would attempt to sneak into whatever building she was using and take off with whatever they were meant to.

Naruto excelled at this type of training, he was rarely ever seen and avoided traps well enough though he had slight problems with picking locks and was almost incapable of breaking open even the simplest safe.

Sakura could easily pick locks open, search documents quickly for what she was looking for and had an eye for hidden compartments, doorways or anything else for the sort though the young girl had too much trouble trying to sneak quietly or breaking open safes.

Shikamaru was an adequate sneak, a fast lock picker and safe cracker, he was surprisingly a good pick pocket which no one would have expected from the Nara heir. Where he excelled though is his ability to read guard rotations, the cloud movements for optimal darkness and could tell where traps were placed almost all of the time.

Their D-Rank mission record was well enough so Kurenai decided to get them all a C-Rank, a simple and easy one to test them in a foreign environment. So they made their way to Ihara, a city just a few short days travel from the capital of the Land of Fire.

Ihara wasn't a particularly large city, in fact it was rather on the small side. Created around the factories of one manufacturing company to support it's staff and their families.

"Now are you going to tell us why we're here?" Shikamaru asked in that lazy drawl of his.

Kurenai resisted the urge to roll her eyes, "You three are supposed the be an information gathering team. Gather the information yourselves or wait until we meet our client," she ordered sharply. They really were getting on her nerves. She was just lucky it had only taken them one night to get to Ihara, she could not restrain herself if Naruto forced his way into her dreams again.

Sakura took her turn to pipe in, making sure to stay out of arm's reach of her sensei though. "But sensei wouldn't it be better for the mission if we were informed why we were here, to help us better plan for it?"

Kurenai shrugged, "I don't know. Maybe it would? Yeah in fact it would help. It would help a great deal," she announced as they started to walk the streets of Ihara proper. She smirked internally as Shikamaru and Sakura leaned in slightly, eager to hear their reason for being there.

Kurenai said nothing.

Sakura was the first to give in. "Well!" she asked/demanded.

"Don't bother about it, she won't tell us anything," Naruto pointed out, causing Sakura to glare at him before giving a large sigh.

"Fine, i guess you're right."

Kurenai allowed herself to smirk a little, making sure the kids could see it. "Would you look at that, you can be taught after all," she mocked, enjoying the way Sakura and Shikamaru appeared to bristle at he comment.

"It's not that we can't be taught or anything like that, it's that we have a bad sensei," Naruto shot back, that emotionless look still on his face.

Kurenai gave a slow nod. "Perhaps you're right. I have been lacking in regards to what I teach you three," it was so good to see the three slowly edge away from her, they learn quickly. Though not quickly enough in Naruto's case. "Let me fix that. This young student is how you open a door." After saying that Kurenai moved swiftly, grabbed Naruto by the back of his jacket and threw him through the door in front of them, sending it flying wide open. "And it would be rude of me to only teach one of you this valuable lesson," she mused aloud before throwing Shikamaru and Sakura after Naruto. She made sure to throw them so that they wouldn't land badly however, wouldn't be a good sensei if she broke her student's bones before a mission officially started.

Kurenai then strode through the open doors into the tavern, seeing that it was almost empty besides three people stood before her students and cast a minor Genjutsu so they didn't look like they had been travelling hard or just thrown through a door. She couldn't door anything about them actually having been thrown through the door but the man in front of her was a professional, he would know to expect this sort of thing when ninja are involved.

"Look alive you three, our client is here," she murmured.

...

Shikamaru was the first to his feet, helping Sakura up straight after. Naruto, the idiot, had been the one to get them thrown through the door in the first place so he could get himself up! Being the first one to his feet Shikamaru made sure to get a quick look at the place as he helped Sakura up.

They were inside what looked like an average, normal, everyday, run of the mill tavern. However the tavern was completely empty, no one behind the bar, no sounds coming from the kitchen and no patrons drinking loudly, well empty except for three people.

There were two walls of meat, with samurai armour, katana swords and mean, intimidating looks on their faces. Ronin. Samurai deserters by the look of it.

The person sitting casually at a table, between the two behemoths, wearing an expensive, well tailored suit with perfectly done hair, a bottle of expensive wine in front of him and the largest, most unnatural smile on his face was none other than Mr Smiley. The spokesperson for the largest manufacturing company in the continent. The manufacturing company whose slogan, 'we make everything' was no mere boast.

East China Manufacturing Company.

A quick look at Sakura's face showed that she too knew who was in front of them, who was their employer and most importantly that they had made fools of themselves in front of one of the most influential businessmen in the Elemental Nations.

Mr Smiley clapped his hands, once, more a call for attention than anything else. "good it appears that my team from Konoha has arrived, you're even a few minutes early. As you all know I am Mr Smiley and I am your employer for this little job." Mr Smiley's smile seemed to widen even further in a manner that was clearly meant to make them feel at ease but Shikamaru couldn't help but feel as if he was looking at the open jaws of a hungry lion. "But enough about business, come, come sit down, let's have a drink, get to know one another for a bit and then we can get down to the boring, nitty, gritty work that I've called you four here for."

Shikamaru looked at Kurenai briefly, waiting for a response, an order, anything from the woman, hopefully an order to get out of town, this man was dangerous and Shikamaru could feel it. However Kurenai just gave a wide smile of her own, "thank you Mr Smiley that sounds wonderful, unfortunately I'm afraid that the children are too young to drink and it would be irresponsible of me to drink n front of them, while on a mission. Perhaps another time?" she offered in a voice sweet as spun sugar. However even though she refused the drink Kurenai did sit down and so Shikamaru and the others followed suit.

Mr Smiley nodded at that, "you are an exceptional example to these young children miss Yuuhi and I wish that more were so devoted to nurturing the youth of today as you clearly are."

Kurenai seemed to blush slightly at that, "please...call me Kurenai," she said in a slightly husky voice.

Shikamaru was shocked, was his sensei hitting on the client!? A quick look told him that both Sakura and Naruto were as shocked as he was.

"Of course _Kurenai_ ," Mr Smiley put way too much emphasis on their sensei's name for Shikamaru to feel comfortable with. "Now I'm sure that you know why I have hired your team?"

Kurenai nodded, "of course we are to test the defences of your facilities and Ihara city as a whole. Though I'm sure that nothing can get through your defences _Mr Smiley_."

Mr Smiley's smile widened even further at that, it was almost ear to ear! "Now now I am just a simple man, even me and my company make a few mistakes which is exactly why we have brought you here today. I want you four to take as much time as you want and figure out how to overcome any and all defences off our lovely little company here in town. You are to steal and products or classified documentation that you can get away with. The more you steal, the more you can acquire then the larger your reward shall be. I of course expect a highly detailed report on every single hole or leak that you four are able to uncover at the end. But be aware only the people in this room are aware of this deal, the guards will attack to kill, not that it should be a problem for such wonderful ninja as yourselves correct?" he asked with a flash of teeth.

Kurenai gave a blinding smile back in return, "not at all Mr Smiley. I'm sure that we will handle this mission greater than expected however I wish to make an offer, nothing too important, just a small, tiny change to the contract is all," she said demurely. Seriously who was this and what had happened to their troublesome sensei?

Mr Smiley didn't say anything in response, just calmly gestured for Kurenai to continue.

"Well you see these three genin of mine are just children, young and inexperienced and when we were given this mission by Hokage-sama the mission scroll did not say anything about their being threat of death to these three children of mine," she said in that sweet as sugar yet still demure voice. "As such, and i want you to know I feel really bad for saying this after all you are such a nice man but, well I am going to have to ask for a higher mission payment from you," she rushed out the last part, seemingly embarrassed.

Mr Smiley slowly nodded, clearly thinking it over, "hmmm i do see your point but surely these fine young men, and beautiful young lady would be in no threat of danger from my men after all they have such a talented and caring sensei to watch after them. Why I bet they are already master ninja in their own right!" Mr Smiley exclaimed, "however as I said I do see your point, how does an extra 5 percent sound?"

Kurenai blushed even more at Mr Smiley's words, "you are too kind Mr Smiley, truth be told these three are just out of the Academy and this is my first time leading a team, honestly I am really worried for them. The Hokage and their parents wanted me to hold off on taking this mission but they were so excited for a C-Rank and their was no mention of danger so I took it up. I guess we'll just have to go back home," she muttered the last part, lowering her head sadly and was that tears? What the hell was going on with their sensei?

Mr Smiley seemed to think about it for a few moments, "tell you what because I like you four and I'd hate for you to have come here for nothing I'll give you an extra ten percent to your mission pay, off the books so you don't have to share it with that village of yours. How does that sound?"

"Yaaaayyyy!," Kurenai squealed, excitedly bouncing in her seat and she even clapped her hands! "Mr Smiley you are so generous!"

"Think nothing of it my dear Kurenai," Mr Smiley said magnanimously.

"Oh thank you, oh thank you!" Kurenai continued excitedly, "we should probably get ready for our mission, planning what to do but thank you Mr Smiley. Maybe I'll see you after the mission is over?" she asked with a flirtatious wink. Seriously. What. The. Actual. Fuck!

Shikamaru, Sakura and even Naruto were just gaping at Kurenai by this point as Kurenai bundled them all out of the inn.

As soon as the door closed the look of happiness, excitement and flirtation was off of her face instantly. "Fuck I hate doing that," she scowled. "Especially to fucking creeps like that," Kurenai turned and spat on the door of the tavern before walking off, the trio of genin wondering just what had happened.


End file.
